


偕行 番外：论坛体

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi





	偕行 番外：论坛体

论坛体  
谁知道一队那个胖乎乎的高个子是谁

1楼  
就是学员队一队，那个带黑框眼镜，早上经常像没睡醒的大高个子。据说电子方面技术不是一般的过硬，但是体能不行。

2楼  
不是一队的，但是我表示大概知道lz说的是哪个。知道他是因为有一次电子信息课上，他一个人虐了我们全队。

3楼 lz  
楼上同学别吊胃口，求扒他的背景。他朋友昨天和我们打xx电游，输的特别惨，按说该请吃饭。  
他过来找他朋友，我们不让走，他就说，他替他朋友来几局一对一，都能赢的话就让我们放过他朋友，输一局他请吃饭。  
结果气都不喘地虐了我们一个宿舍。  
我们围观的人，只能拿着担架等着把场上的人抬走。  
打完以后，趁着我们还在讨论要不要堵门把他打一顿，他拉着他朋友就溜了。

4楼  
不就是一个正常的游戏高手？说不定大学四年人家都在打这个呢。

5楼  
说起来，人家一个人车轮战你们一个宿舍，你们也太丢人了吧。

6楼 lz  
对，忘记说了，他开场之前，他朋友特别担心他。一直想拦着他，说什么，昨天刚学会你就敢嘚瑟？

7楼  
？？？昨天？

8楼  
？？？？？？昨天刚学？

9楼  
？？？虐了一个宿舍？

10楼  
lz你宿舍只有你一个人吧

11楼  
大家不要忽略2l同学说的，此人还是个电子信息高手。所以关键还是智商高什么都学的快吧。

12楼 lz  
10楼别瞎讲。当然是标准宿舍配置。  
我们和一队住得远，平常了解不多，他们昨天又溜得快。实在想问问这个大神是谁。你们到底靠不靠谱啊，有没有知道的？

13楼  
了解一点点内情的来了。  
我在二队，我们经常联谊啊比赛啊反正两个队是欢喜冤家就是了。知道那个男生学号1224。跟行动队的大佬关系不一般。

14楼  
大哥，你朋友有没有提醒过你，话要一次说完？

15楼  
大哥，你语文老师有没有提醒过你，叙事要把过程讲清楚？

16楼  
人呢？难道我们的帖子被电脑高手发觉，他拽走了爆料的英雄？

17楼  
不会吧，别乱讲。等一等。

18楼  
刚才教官有事情找我，耽误了一会儿，继续说。  
首先啊，大家不要因为他技术水平高自卑，他本来就是搞技术的。在我们行动组储备人员这里特训是因为结业要去行动队做技术支持。  
再说那个行动队大佬的事。我们的教官中间有事请了一周假，来代课的是行动组的一个组长，姓时。时教官喊我们，课上课下都喊学号，他喊神秘高手，课上喊学号，课下喊他keke。

19楼  
哦是技术员，那我心里平衡多了。  
至于keke...... wodema这不能是真名啊，这是昵称吧！他们关系很亲啊。

20楼  
19l，英雄所见略同。他还带高手出校过，带他翘了一节电子信息课。请假条是时教官签的字。

21楼  
我！我一队的！我来晚了！

22楼  
妈呀终于等到靠谱的人了。乖巧围观。

23楼  
但是我也不知道他的名字。大家都知道的，不问。只知道ke是他的姓。  
他真的很厉害，有时候说话挺狂的，但是人家有资本狂。说真的，我要是有他那个水平我比他狂。

24楼  
我就是他那个倒霉的手残朋友。  
时教官代课的时候我因为他的原因，和教官混的也比较熟。教官说他之前就在行动队实习过。表现太好了，今年特招进来的。

25楼  
就这个原因啊？我还以为会听到什么了不得的黑幕或者什么缠绵悱恻的故事。真失望。

26楼 炼心  
lss正解。ls你对我们的队伍好像有什么误解。我要通知你教官了，你想不想去跟他聊一下。

27楼  
maya楼上你是谁！我不想去找他求不扒我皮！我删楼！

[系统通知]：25楼已删除

28楼 炼心  
好吧。不告你教官了。  
满足一下你们的好奇心。那个学员在实习期间就立过功，立了什么功我不能说。技术不是一般的过硬。等你们结业成为正式工，可能有机会了解到他的一些事迹吧。  
友情提示，他体能是真的不行。你们可以在格斗课上虐他，他还是很厚道的，保证不会因为被打太惨报复。他会苦练然后找你们继续打，直到赢回来。  
但是，在别的方面惹到他的话，千万保护好你们自己的电脑。

29楼  
我可能知道28楼是谁了

30楼  
我也知道了

31楼  
现在我对高手兄充满了敬佩

32楼  
结业以后我的第一件事就是问出高手兄的名字

33楼  
ls，以及朋友们，你们有没有发现，高手兄的学号，1224，按字母顺序拆一拆，12和24是哪两个英文字母？然后看看那位兄弟的网名。。。

34楼  
！！！卧槽！！！

35楼  
25l一定是预言家吧！

36楼  
你们都忘记了预言家已经被删帖了吗？！

37楼  
都。。。。都自己安静如鸡地删了吧，我们还不想被谈话。

[系统通知]：33 34 35 36 37楼已删除

38楼 炼心  
你们刚才聊的我看见了。正主也看见了。  
正主名草有主，不是我。收起你们的脑洞。你们再说下去连我也会电脑不保，被强迫改网名。  
还有，正主去找管理员了。我来跟你们预告一下。  
另外，lz同学，正主说，想扒他简单，过两天放假跟你们还约网游。输的请一周早饭。  
再另外，我替一个法医朋友，给你们一个建议。把他拿麻袋一套，带到训练场，你们切磋下格斗技巧。

39楼 lz  
。。。谢楼上通知，游戏呢，我打怕了。各位，我们线下商量一下麻袋的事情。

[系统提示]：该帖被删除


End file.
